The field of art to which our invention relates includes yarn handling machines, and more specifically yarn guides utilized in the yarn handling machine to form transfer tail windings on a bobbin.
A principal object of our invention is to provide an improved yarn guide which eliminates disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object of our invention is to provide an improved yarn guide which is simple, low cost and provides for the forming of good transfer tail windings in the associated yarn handling machine.